Ripple Effect
The Ripple Effect is a game mechanic in ''Hidden Agenda'', which forces the player to make decisions which will affect the outcome of the game. Depending on their choices, a certain character could die or the relationship between characters could change, bringing them closer or further apart. Once you already make a choice, you cannot go back, or change it, as the game automatically saves your decisions. Ripple Effects There are twenty-one different choices to be made in the game, with multiple decisions in each. A few Ripple Effects will not appear if certain events that are necessary for the Ripple Effect do not happen, such as a character being killed in an earlier part. "(Possible)" means that the particular ripple effect page may or may not appear at all depending on your choices. Arrest Depending on the choices made, this event can end in several different ways. * Becky Marney can persuade Jonathan Finn into surrendering by talking to him in a calm manner. This gets her and her partner Tom Nelson promoted into Homicide alongside one another. * If Becky is vocally aggressive with Finn, but decides not to shoot him, Tom will shoot him instead and then arrest him. This gets Becky promoted into Homicide, and Tom promoted to Sergeant, and Karl Carter becomes Becky's new patner. * If Becky and Tom enter the room together and Becky decides to shoot Finn immediately, an event will occur where either Tom, or the hostage, or both will die. Becky gets promoted into Homicide, and if Tom dies, Karl becomes her new partner. This is how the ripple effect appears in the actual game, with all the outcomes: OUTCOME 1= OUTCOME 1 - BECKY ARRESTED FINN AND SAVED HIS HOSTAGE. - BECKE AND HER PARTNER WERE PROMOTED INTO HOMICIDE UNDER SERGEANT RIGGS. |-|OUTCOME 2= OUTCOME 2 - TOM NELSON ARRESTED FINN AND SAVED HIS HOSTAGE. - TOM BECAME BECKY'S SERGEANT IN HOMICIDE, AND KARL CARTER BECAME HER NEW PARTNER. |-|OUTCOME 3= OUTCOME 3 - BECKY ARRESTED FINN, BUT THE HOSTAGE WAS ELECTROCUTED. - BECKY AND HER PARTNER WERE PROMOTED INTO HOMICIDE UNDER SERGEANT RIGGS. |-|OUTCOME 4= OUTCOME 4 - BECKY ARRESTED FINN, BUT HER PARTNER WAS ELECTROCUTED. - BECKY WAS PROMOTED INTO HOMICIDE UNDER SERGEANT RIGGS. KARL CARTER BECAME HER NEW PARTNER. |-|OUTCOME 5= OUTCOME 5 - BECKY ARRESTED FINN, BUT HER PARTNER AND THE HOSTAGE WERE ELECTROCUTED. - BECKY WAS PROMOTED INTO HOMICIDE UNDER SERGEANT RIGGS. KARL CARTER BECAME HER NEW PARTNER. Confession Felicity decides whether to take Jonathan Finn's case to the Judge or not. * If Felicity decides to take the case to Judge Vanstone, she will meet him that same day. * If Felicity decides not to take the case to the Judge, and does not change her mind later on, Finn will remain on death row. * If Felicity doesn't take the caste to the Judge, but does change her mind, she will meet Judge Vanstone in the court. This is how the ripple effect appears in the actual game, with all the outcomes: OUTCOME 1= OUTCOME 1 - FELICITY TOOK FINN'S STORY TO JUDGE VANSTONE. - SHE MET HIM AT THE COURT THAT SAME DAY. |-|OUTCOME 2= OUTCOME 2 - FELICITY DECIDED NOT TO TAKE FINN'S STORY TO JUDGE VANSTONE. - JONATHAN FINN REMAINED ON DEATH ROW. |-|OUTCOME 3= OUTCOME 3 - FELICITY DECIDED NOT TO TAKE FINN'S STORY TO JUDGE VANSTONE. - FELICITY CHANGED HER MIND LATER, AND MET WITH JUDGE VANSTONE TO DISCUSS THE CASE. Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs